In the prior art, the unmanned aerial vehicle is often used in photography or video recording, but during the process of photography or video recording, the position of the person often changes. In order to photograph a better image, the user needs to remotely control the position and angle of the unmanned aerial vehicle in real time, so that the camera on the unmanned aerial vehicle is aimed at the human face as accurately as possible. Thus, every time the user moves, the unmanned aerial vehicle may have to be remotely controlled to re-adjust the photographing position and angle of the unmanned aerial vehicle, and the user experience is poor.